Knocking on Windows
by Repenting Sirens
Summary: Honestly, there were a lot of things Kurt Hummel shouldn't be doing. Of course, considering how bullheaded he is, he ignores most of instincts that tell him it's wrong and does those things anyway. Oh well, most fun things in life have risks and consequences.
1. Misadventures

_Chapter One_: Misadventures

Disclaimer: I have no legal ownership over Glee, Grant Gustin or Chris Colfer. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Although, I am rather foxy... _hmm_...

Author's Note: This is what happens when your brain decides that 3-4 am in the morning is the best time to sit up and write Kurtbastian; Although I thoroughly love me my Kurtbastian and wish to contribute, I sorta wish that the urge wouldn't arise while I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. Oh well. :P

Warnings: Infidelity, slash, and references to sexual intercourse.

Pairings: Klaine, Kurtbastian endgame.

* * *

A warm arm is lying across his _nude_ waist.

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be laying in a random bed, with a dull pain in his back, a sharper pain in his head and some man's arm on waist. No, he should be at home, with his father and Finn watching some tedious football game on their television and Carole resting her head on Burt's shoulder, pretending to care about the sport. He should be at home thinking about his boyfriend instead of being out somewhere in Lima, if he's even in _Lima_, _cheating_ on him.

There are so many things he should be doing instead of this. Instead of ignoring the arm curled around his waist gently, the bare thigh pressed against his own. But then again, there are a lot of things Kurt shouldn't be doing; he's done them either way.

A few minutes later, after Kurt is done pretending that he's still innocent, that he hasn't cheated on Blaine so often that it's almost amazing that he can still look at his boyfriend's face and not feel _guilt_, he opens his eyes; green eyes are staring backing him.

Then, he opens his mouth and screams.

Moments later, after his collected his thoughts and has calmed down enough to realize that screaming isn't really helping his situation, in fact the other teen is starting to look like a combination of irritated and amused _and_ his screaming is only making the ache in his head worse, he closes his mouth and takes a deep, if slightly shaky, breath.

"Aw, and here I was thinking you'd be glad to see the guy who you said had, and I quote, 'the best cock ever'." An entertained voice drawls, and Kurt can see the awful smirk on the other boy's face.

"Sebastian, there's a time and a place for everything, but not now." That line has Sebastian quirking an eyebrow, and then he chuckles. And Kurt would be damned if he said that the sound wasn't magnificent; yet, it still managed to make his head throb with a vengeful pain. Honestly, it was almost like his headache was like his punishment for having slept with the green-eyed, meerkat bastard.

"Did you just quote Professor Oak from _Pokemon_?"

Yup, that headache he was feeling was definitely his punishment for having slept with the snarky CW hairpiece.


	2. The Stench of Apathy

**Chapter Two**: The Stench of Apathy

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, please excuse my understatement, but I come back bearing this update and some Post-Klaine-Break-up!Blangst. If you're interest in knowing why I've been unable to update recently, then the next bit is for  
you. If not, skip onto the story, yeah?

My Great-Grandmother has recently been diagnosed with bladder cancer. My family and I have been going from one doctor's appointment to another, and my Grandmother hasn't been coping very well. I've been helping out as much as I can, although I've been attending some summer classes. Thankful, my summer classes have officially ended and I am now freer to help with Great Grandma and write, so please expect longer updates. :)

* * *

His mother always told him "_being in a relationship is worthless if you're not happy_". And he was definitely not happy.

It was the little things that always got to him. Like, the way that Blaine would always turn his face away if he tried to kiss the other in public.

And the way that Blaine would unlace their fingers as soon as they got out of Kurt's Navigator.

And, this was the one that really got under his skin; Blaine would rarely try to initiate their make out sessions or sex.

It was horrifying frustrating, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to point that out to Blaine. He would have, if it weren't for the fact that Blaine seemed to be avoiding him for no reason.

Kurt didn't even consider that Sebastian would tell Blaine what they had done last Friday night.

Mainly because he and Sebastian hated each other, well at least until there was enough alcohol involved, which would make it unlikely for Blaine to believe the green eyed teen and because it would only make getting Blaine harder for Sebastian.

Not that Sebastian was ever going to get Blaine, that is. Because, even though Kurt didn't deserve Blaine, and he didn't, Sebastian Smythe deserved him even less.

* * *

When he finally managed to talk to Blaine, which took about two days and an old picture of Blaine and him kissing sent to Brittnay, he was shocked to find out that Sebastian had done exactly what Kurt thought he wouldn't do.

And, as an act of spite, he also sent pictures; apparently in Sebastian Smythe World, it was okay to take pictures of people while they were giving you a blowjob

Asshole.

"Blaine, can we please talk about this?" His tone was tinged with desperation because if he lost Blaine, who would _love him_?

"_YOU THINK WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT THIS_?!" And wow, that was scary shade of red. "Really Kurt? You really think that we should discuss the matter of you giving the guy who almost blinded me a blowjob?"

"I didn't just give him a blowjob, we had also sex…" Kurt murmured, and he should really learn to watch his mouth because the scary red color had turned into "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU BLEEDING" red.

Then he realized that they were having this conversation in the middle of a crowded hallway, and Jacob Ben Israel was wasting no time recording.

Oh fuck.

'There went my chances of having friends after this.' He thought wistfully. Well, at least he'd always have Finn. Hopefully.

* * *

After being formally dumped ("what did you expect, Hummel? For him to cry tragically and ask you why _he wasn't enough_?" and he hated his snarky-ness in that instance because, _really_, did he need to be snarky to himself?), he realized that he didn't really mind having _Blaine _break up with him.

And that was what got to him.

Because he finally realized that he didn't care about Blaine breaking up with him, rather, he cared about being _alone_ again.

And Sebastian Smythe sending pictures of him giving said green eyed boy a blowjob was the catalyst.

It also _effectively _removed the issue.

But really, _pictures_?

_"Classy_", supplied the snarkier half of his mind.

Ugh. His life was so fucked up.

* * *

Author's Note (Again): And so, the Klaine bit is wrapped up, but not really. Mainly because there going to be Blaine&ND-related issues to work through and Sebastian-issues as well. I'm glad to say that chapter three will be written by tomorrow afternoon because I sort of want to wrap this up, even though there's most likely going to be about twenty chapters. Hopefully, three will be lengthier/better written. Excuse the irritating "Install Horizontal Lines" button abuse. I'm just doing my best to break up the chapter and everything else I've tried has, apparently, been rejected by FF.


End file.
